


Ruya

by orphan_account



Series: false sense of hope (captives come home) [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20056756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lurelin Village is nice, quiet, and best of all, almost unheard of.





	Ruya

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Loneliness
> 
> This is it, y'all, the finale of false sense of hope (captives come home). If you're only following this series, thank you so much for going on this journey with me!

Lurelin Village is nice, quiet, and best of all, almost unheard of. The little fishing community receives few visitors, nearly all of their trade done on the outside. Kiana and Sebasto were very kind to let their little family share their second hut, knowing the look of desperate parents seeking a place to raise their child.

Ruya wakes early, usually with the sunrise, before running out to play with Kinov and Zuta. Kinov is small, like her, but Zuta is bigger, and knows better, so they listen to him when they play. Sometimes they play a game about a hero rescuing a princess. They always make Ruya be the princess even though she wants to be the hero.

One morning, Zuta invites Ruya to come with them to spy on the ruins, where someone else from the village. She goes with them, and Ruya and the boys watch until sunset, when Kiana comes calling for them, along with Ruya’s frantic parents. Mama scoops Ruya up, holding her close and squeezing too tight. 

“We thought you were lost,” Mama says. She looks like she might cry.

“I’m not lost, I’m here with Zuta,” Ruya argues, but Mama gets that stern look on her face and Ruya shrinks in her mother’s arms. “I won’t go again, promise.”

Papa is standing just behind Mama, and he signs, “Stay in the village where we can see you.” Ruya nods, and Mama lets her go. She takes her papa’s hand so they can go back to the village, Kiana still lecturing Zuta and Kinov.

~~~

With the children safely in bed, Ruya included, Zelda sags against Link as they sit around the cooking pot with Kiana and Sebasto. 

“I’m so sorry about Zuta,” Kiana says, taking another bite of the pudding Link had made. “He’s been excited about those ruins for years, since he was small.”

“I remember,” Link signs. “He showed me where they were the first time.” 

“I remember that too,” Kiana says. “You brought him home afterwards and helped me with dinner. It’s hard to forget someone like you.” She takes another bite. “This is phenomenal, Link.”

Both Zelda and Link are rattled by the comment about Link. They know they don’t look like anyone else in the village, even as their skin has tanned from the sun. Their blonde hair and bright eyes stand out, making them a target for anyone who may be looking for them.

Zelda takes Kiana’s hand. “Well, thank you for returning the favor. Ruya is…” She pauses, tears glistening in her eyes again. “She’s our world. Our everything.”

~~~

As they lay in bed later that evening, Ruya on the other cot beside them, Zelda thinks about how they got here, to this lonely little village. She thinks back to the year or so with Ganon, how they wouldn’t have their daughter without him. Despite the circumstances of Ruya’s birth, they both love her more than anything. She’s their one, their only, with a name that breaks the tradition of the royal family and a fictional background that mentions nothing at all of the power she may hold.

Zelda doesn’t even know if she has her own power still, but she doesn’t care. She has her daughter, her best friend, and a safe place to live.

They don’t send or receive correspondence with anyone outside the village except for Impa on occasion. They don’t want to endanger their safe haven, but it makes for a very lonely life, with so few people in the village. Even so, all they have, all they need, is each other.


End file.
